The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 55: A Glorious Disneyland Vacation Part 1: Disneyland Park
Add to this nao. Episode Description When the Bunker finds out that the Disneyland Resort has been completely untouched by the war, the Bunker goes on a vacation to Disneyland! This episode takes place in the Disneyland Park. Script Part 1: The Night Before Disneyland ~ CCs goes on the Disneyland website ~ CCs and Cream: ..............................OH MY GOD- Narrator: Later... The Whole Entire Bunker: WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!!!! CCs and Cream: Yup. Disneyland has been completely untouched by the war that has happened. The Whole Entire Bunker: ... CCs and Cream: So..... Vacation or what? The Whole Entire Bunker: ... Narrator: Later... ~ the whole entire Bunker is cramped in the Random-ness Wiki Van ~ CCs and Cream: ..... (This is why we should've made at least fifty of these vans. -___-) Redsox: *hmph, hmph-hmph* (Yay! It's the old van!) *hmphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* (Memories......) Bob: I can't believe that the nuclear waste never toched that place! ACF: I know! CCs and Cream: It's like...it's sacred. O.o ACF: For all we know, it probably is. Mochlum: Guys! LOOK! IT IS A TOURIST! (hides under blankets) CCs and Cream: Hmm... >.>- Oooooh! Guys! Fireworks! ~ fireworks from Disneyland come into view ~ Narrator: The Bunker are now entering Anaheim, CA, the lucky home of Disneyland USA! ~ scene then cuts to everyone at the entrance to the Disneyland Resort ~ CCs and Cream: Okay guys! Just a heads up, we're staying here for two weeks. One week for Disneyland Park and one week for Disney California Adventure Park. Also, I booked all of us at all three official Disneyland hotels. We will have to be evenly split into thirds. ACF will lead one third to the Paradise Pier Hotel, MP will lead one third to the Grand Californian Hotel & Spa, while I'll lead the last third to the Disneyland Hotel. Am I clear on that? Everyone: ..........wut? Redsox: .....What groups are we even in? Mochlum: I'm in the group that ditches these people and illegally sleeps inside the Haunted Mansion at night. ACF: Well....MY ROOMMATES ARE OFFICALLY IN MY GROUP! Mochlum: Mine are in mine. SO TAKE THAT BLUCKERS! (Mochlum, Pinkie, Toon Link, Yoshi, Doof, and Perry run out of van into Disneyland) CCs and Cream: How about a poll instead? You can pick out of these choices. All three are honestly good choices (go to the official Disneyland site for more information). Disneyland Hotel - This hotel is located at the back of Downtown Disney. Grand Californian Hotel & Spa - This hotel is located near both entrances to Disneyland and California Adventure. Paradise Pier - This hotel is located at the back of Paradise Pier, a land of California Adventure. Gaepora: MAN! SCREW POLLS. *takes everyone to the Californian Hotel & Spa* CCs and Cream: Is the spa exactly why you're taking all of us here? Gaepora: Yes, yes it is. CCs and Cream: ..... Mochlum: (comes back) Apparently ghosthouses have very good security. I know, it is weird. So I'm gonna stay with you guys. And we brought back annimatronics. Phineas: Anyways, since the only reason we're at this hotel is because of the spa, hit it Ferb. Ferb: *starts boombox* Phineas: IT'S SPA DAY! Ferb: YEAH! Phineas: P AND F ON THE SCENE! ~ unplugs boombox ~ Candace: C'mon guys. Not today. You already have tons of merchandise scattered all over this resort. ACF: indeed. NOW GIMME CHOCOLATE! Everyone else: NOOOO. ACF: Fine... CCs and Cream: Well, we better go inside now. The fireworks have stopped and that means it's getting late. Everyone that's not ACF: okie ACF: ..... ~ everyone goes inside ~ Everyone: Woah!!!!!! ~ everyone scatters all over the place to see the hotel's stuff ~ Mochlum: (in bath) Pinkie: (walks in) Mochlum: WTF?!?! GET OUT! Pinkie: Oh sorry... (Meanwhile...) ACF: Woah. THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! Like me. Bob: (insert ACF's nickname here) Why u so self-centered? ACF: I just am. Now...MOAR LOOKING! Mochlum: (runs in) I FOUND THE FREE CHEESEBALLS! (opens door which causes free cheeseballs to flood the lobby) I STOLE THEM FROM THE DELUXE FLOOR FOR SPECIAL PEOPLEZ! Hotel Manager: Are your friends always like this? CCs and Cream: *looks all around the lobby finding everybody doing something weird* Yes, yes they are. Hotel Manager: ..... Okay. Here are the 576 hotel room key cards. You do know how to use these, right? CCs and Cream: Yes? Hotel Manager: But do they know how to use them? CCs and Cream: *turns head to everyone else still doing something weird* ..... Mochlum: (grabs room card) Is this... a pixie stick? (licks it) I'm joking, I know what this thing is. It is... a credit card I think. (insert Nostalgia Critic joke here) Redsox: ino wut too dew wit dese. slied de kie tru teh sloht, wach teh lite goh grehn, ahn opehn teh dohr. o, ahn.... A BAT CREDIT CARD?! R@EP MY CHILDHOOD WILL YOU? I'LL KILL YOU WARNER BROTHERS! Yakko and Wakko: ................. Mochlum: HEY THAT WAS MY JOKE! (strangles Redsox) Ooooh look the roomkey has a number. IT MUST BE A TREASURE HUNT! Hotel Manager: Well, if you count the prize as oragami towels on your bed- Mochlum: OMG TOWELLS YESH SO MUCH WIN! (dashes off) Redsox: (deep breath) Oh look...... I'm in the deluxe floor........ I'll go there later.......... Imma ride the Tower of Terror at night..... (crawls off) CCs and Cream: *is already at the door of his hotel room* Hmm... *puts in card, rushes through the door and locks himself him* *puff puff puff* I'm glad I'm alone...well for now. Now let's see what my suite looks like- WOAH. CCs and Cream: Fan-cy. ACF: *pops out of nowhere* HAI! CCs and Cream: OMFG WTFH?!?!?!?!?! HEllo. Mochlum: (pops out from bed) HAI! Redsox: *crawls in* Fawking guards........ Well, look at this. We have the same suite. The four of us....... Imma lock the door.... CCs and Cream: ...Outta my room. You guys have your own hotel rooms. Those who don't get out in one yoktosecond will be transported back to the Bunker. Redsox: .......... *crawls out* ACF: *immeadilty disappears* Mochlum: *farts in bedroom then vanishes* CCs and Cream: *fixes bed and turns on air conditioner* Ugh... *faints on bed* (meanwhile) Redsox: (back on feet) Oh look, I'm in room 69......... This is what I get for being a perv. (walks in) (insert picture of CC's room) Redsox: o mah gawd. i haz a flatskreen tea vee. i is so happy. Mochlum: (in room 34) OMG! THIS IS A COUCH! I AM SO HAPPY! ACF: *in Room 58* WOOHOO! Mochlum: Let's start the next part. I have a feeling you guys don't wanna see what I do b4 bed ~ at CCs's room ~ CCs and Cream: Okay Bunker roommates you can come in now. Just wake me up when it's tomorrow. *faints* ~ CCs's roommates rush in the bedroom ~ Part 2: It's Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow! Everyone: WOOHOO!!!!! Narrator: Everyone is at the Disneyland Park now. What thrilling adventures will we see here?! Mochlum: IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL- (head explodes) CCs and Cream: olo! That's actually my favorite ride in the entire world. Everyone else: ....................................... Red Medic: Whoops! That was not medicine! Spitfire: This would be a good place to peform Rawrlego: You're not a disney character Spitfire: True, very true. ACF: Indeed....OH MY- Bob: WHAT?! ACF: Nothin' Mochlum: (flies in) Screw monorails! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Disney